Necklaces and other chain jewelry, such as bracelets or anklets, have been worn since the time of ancient civilizations. Necklaces continue to be a popular jewelry selection today. Necklaces are worn for a multitude of reasons, including ornamental reasons, religious reasons, sentimental reasons, personal reasons, or as accessories.
Necklaces, bracelets, and anklets typically consist of a rope like chain. The chain connects together to form a continuous loop. The loop is then worn around an individual's neck, wrist, or ankle. The connection to form the continuous loop is usually made by some type of clasping mechanism that secures the necklace in a loop configuration. Typically, the clasp is a large hook or latch that hooks one side of the chain to the other to form the loop configuration.
When an individual is wearing a necklace, inevitably the clasp of the necklace will work its way to the front of the neck or chest. When the individual looks in a mirror or other individuals see the clasp of the necklace in front of the neck or chest, it detracts from the beauty of the necklace.
Currently, if an individual wishes to keep the clasp of the necklace from working its way to the front of the neck or chest, the individual either continues to manually move the clasp of the necklace or may use a clear glue like substance to secure the clasp in place. Although glue secures the clasp to the back of the neck of the individual and ensures that the clasp will not work its way to the front of the neck or chest, the glue builds a residue on the clasp itself. The residue builds up over time and eventually leads to clasp malfunction.
Accordingly, there is a long-felt but unmet need to provide an apparatus that is practical and yet stylish, to prevent the clasp of the necklace from working its way in front of the neck or chest, and a method of making same.